Staring at the Troublesome
by sweetloverslost
Summary: : Staring into space. My past time and my passion. They may hate me but I have my mind and my abilities, I need no other in this existence. Fem/Naruto OCC
1. Chapter 1: Staring at the Troublesome

Hello! So this is my brain baby! I have no idea where it is going to go but I plan to enjoy every second and every word I can pump out! Send me a message for inspiration, a review for some constructive criticism, or heck send me a flame for a laugh to brighten my day. Heck send me a request to review my work, maybe you can be the inspiration I find myself lacking in at times.

Summary: Staring into space. My past time and my passion. They may hate me but I have my mind and my abilities, I need no other in this existence.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto. I am not profiting from the use of the Naruto characters, plots, places, or other devices from the manga/anime.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Staring at the Troublesome**

It wasn't uncommon for me to stare into space. I had found actually that the majority of my waking time I was simply staring into space. It was not a strange fascination with anything in particular I just found it to be a better past time the listening to those around me who were there to simply belittle my very exsistence, the breath I took, the feelings I had, the soul that ached for a moment of comfort. I was used to it. I had to be there was no other option for me. I had to live in the space around me while occupying the space I was in. it's a monotonous and routine existence but I lived and I accepted and I cared not for their opinions. As I've heard it would be, troublesome. Yes, truly troublesome.

Today was like any other day to me. Wake up, cook the food I was forced to call breakfast, dress, train, go to school, and accept this existence. However it wasn't like any other day, I knew it as soon as I crossed the threshold into the classroom. Graduation day.

Making my way to the back of the classroom I sat next to the Uchiha heir, Sauske. An enigma and yet he was the easiest to figure out. Broody, focused, a genius in many ways, but narrow minded. An interesting but troublesome individual. A rival I suppose if I were to choose one.

A scream. I cringe slightly, my hands reflexively clenching. It appears the Yamanaka heir, Ino and her best friend and rival the civilian born Haruno Sakura had arrived. The biggest fan girls if one were to ever wish to truly give it any thought but why, it would be simply a waste of time which could be better spent looking at all the space. With a sigh in my head I prepared to tune out the ensuing fight between the two for the remaining chair on the other side of the Uchiha.

Just as Haruno started out with an undignified screech the chunnin sensei entered. A young man in his twenties Umino Iruka had a distinctive cut across the upper bridge of his nose. It was a stark white scar against what seemed deeply tanned otherwise unblemished skin. A kind man who cared for his students. How innocent and narrow his view was on the world. I cut them out of my senses and Iruka yelled at Haruno and Yamanaka to take seats in the front by himself. With a pout the two girls made their way grudgingly to the front row.

As Iruka-sensei began roll call I watched out of the corner of my eye as our other sensei Mizuki crept in to stand in one of the shadowed front corners. Something wasn't quite right. His stance suggested a rather insidious poise. The maniacal gleam from his grey eyes, hidden just barely by blue tinted shoulder length grey hair, was not helping dissuade me from this belief. I absentmindedly raised my hand and placed it once more on the desk when Iruka-sensei called my name never removing Mizuki-sensei from my line of sight.

Mizuki-sensei had been an interesting but disturbing fixture in my life at the academy especially at my two previously failed graduations. Not that I minded not graduating, I know my abilities and l know they are greater than anything that the people around me would understand. I had always been a below average student by choice. No need to draw even more unwanted attention then I already received but even with my un-extraordinary displayed knowledge and skills Mizuki-sensei always watched from the shadows with an unsavory aura surrounding him at all times. I knew that he had been held back to chunnin due to a several unsavory missions were he was suspect in the death and injuries of different comrades.

With an unnoticed sigh I gave my attention back to Iruka-sensei. He was reviewing the tests and requirements to graduate the ninja academy and become genin of the Kohona, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Even knowing the curriculm that encompassed the graduations exam it never hurt to listen on the highly unlikely chance that Hokage-sama, leader of my village, decided to change some part of the exam.

Not to my surpise it encompassed the same as the past two tests I had failed. The written exam which I simply didn't do. It wasn't useful I knew the answers but why some of ridiculous questions were even on there it escaped me. It was too troublesome so I simply ignored it and gazed off until that portion was completed and it would be no different this time around. The second part was the practical which included a basic demonstration and understand of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu.

Mizuki-sensei had always tested me on the three practicals and every time he had failed me. Not because I performed the basic taijutsu stances and defended myself, not because I was just 'barely' able to break the genjutsu performed on me, but because though I could perform the clone jutsu it wasn't adequate to his standards. I performed at average on all of them which should have passed me with no problem but I knew it simply wasn't results for the reason I had previously failed the two tests.

I gave a sigh prepared to face Mizuki-sensei once again and fail for my third and final time because after the third attempt it was evaluated that you would be unable to compete at the proper shinobi level. It was then that Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei began to pass out the written exam which would last a half hour and then began the practicals. I looked down at the exam preparing to enter my own world when a thought came to me. Perhaps I should exceed expectations and see them try to fail me then. Too troublesome, if I fail then perhaps something will present itself to me.

Thirty minutes later I passed forward my, once again, blank exam. Now came the time for practicals. The class would be split into two, random, groups and the sensei's would then test them individually on taijutsu and genjutsu. After the class would once again meet back up and finish the last portion, ninjutsu. Slowly names were called Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. Staring passively at Mizuki-sensei I waited for him to call my name, however he had turned and walked out with several students around him. In a mild state of shock I watched him walk out without calling me.

"Naoku-kun. Naoku-kun!"

In surprise I turned to look at Iruka-sensei who was looking at me in bewilderment, eyebrows nearly in his hairline and his mouth in a frown. He called once more "Naoku-kun you are with myself not Mizuki-san." I stood and began my way to the front to join the other students staring at my either impassively or impatiently. Joining the group I waited for Iruka-sensei to begin the last step to the exam.

* * *

Chapter Notes:

Naoku- (Nao) "truth, straight" (ku) "nine"

Honorifics:

kun- used for those below you

san- general honorific

sensei- teacher

sama- superior


	2. Chapter 2: Staring at the Exam Results

Hello! So this is my brain baby! I have no idea where it is going to go but I plan to enjoy every second and every word I can pump out! Send me a message for inspiration, a review for some constructive criticism, or heck send me a flame for a laugh to brighten my day. I would love it if you sent me a request to review my work, maybe you can be the inspiration I find myself lacking in at times.

Summary: Staring into space. My past time and my passion. They may hate me but I have my mind and my abilities, I need no other in this existence.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto. I am not profiting from the use of the Naruto characters, plots, places, or other devices from the manga/anime.

* * *

**Last Time**

"Naoku-kun. Naoku-kun!"

In surprise I turned to look at Iruka-sensei who was looking at me in bewilderment, eyebrows nearly in his hairline and his mouth in a frown. He called once more "Naoku-kun you are with myself not Mizuki-san." I stood and began my way to the front to join the other students staring at my either impassively or impatiently. Joining the group I waited for Iruka-sensei to begin the last step to the exam.

-[-]-

**Chapter Two: Staring at the Exam Results**

Standing out in the hallway with the half of the class that had been chosen to be with Iruka-sensei I waited for my turn to step into the room where Iruka-sensei would test me in taijutsu and genjutsu. My class had consisted this year had twelve students which meant being split in two even groups I was with five others. Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and I. All capable ninjas for Kohona. All of them had gone or were currently in the room with Iruka-sensei finishing the second part of the exams.

Leaning on the wall opposite from the door I waited for the Hyuga heiress to exit so I could begin my turn. It should only be a few moments more until my turn would come up and as I thought the door opened and the heiress walked out with an embarrassed blush and small smile.

After letting her pass by me to stand with the others I straightened from my slouch against the wall to enter the room pulling the door shut behind me. Iruka-sensei stood at the opposite side of the room with only a table and some paperwork on it nothing else of material value stood in the room. Looking up from writing notes, most likely on the Hyuga, he gestured me to stand and wait as he finished.

Heaving a sigh and straightening himself he looked at me and began talking, "Alright Naoku-kun. You have failed the exam twice. You understand that this will be your last chance to become a ninja of Kohona?" I nodded benignly, no sound was needed. "Very well," he continued, "we will start with the genjutsu portion of the practicals. I will cast a genjutsu and you will need to break it. Ready?" With a sigh I put my hands together in the ram symbol and gave a short sharp burst of chakra breaking the genjutsu Iruka-sensei had cast as soon as he began explaining what he would start on. "Good. Quick and effective. Next taijutsu. You need to defend yourself from me until I deem you a pass or fail at it. Start."

With that Iruka-sensei jumped at me fist pulled back ready to land a blow. Dodging with a roll to my right I sprung up and landed opposite from him. Putting myself into a basic crouch leaving me ready for offense or defense. My left hand lightly clenched by left hip and my right palm out in front of me facing Iruka-sensei as I awaited his next attack.

Leaping once more at me Iruka-sensei came with a basic attack hands clench into fists again. Ducking under his right fist and a jump over his leg sweep I struck hard at his solar plexus stunning him I followed it up with high kick to his gut knocking him back as well as winding him. I watched him straighten as he eyed me with surprise and hint of happiness.

"Pass. An understanding of defense, offense, basic stances, and where to hit your opponent to end the match quickly and efficient," Iruka-sensei stated rubbing gently at his chest where I knew a bruise was likely to form.

"Come along we'll grab the rest of the group, meet up with Mizuki-sensei and his group for the final testing portion." He grabbed up the paperwork strewn out on the table and walked to the door pulling it open he gestured me through first and followed after I went out and stood with my group.

"Alright everyone we will head back to classroom and we'll finish the ninjutsu portion with Mizuki-sensei and his half of the class. Move out." Turning he led their half of the class back to their normal room. I trailed slightly behind the other students worry predominate in my mind. This was the portion that I was never fully confident on. Ninjutsu, the clone jutsu to be specific.

Filing into the classroom where Mizuki-sensei's group had just finished sitting down my group quickly sat themselves and turned full attention Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei who stood at the front of the room prepared to administer the final portion of the Kohona Ninja Academy exam.

"Attention," Mizuki-sensei began, "now it is time to see if you have what it takes to complete the exam and graduate the academy as full fledged genin of Kohona."

"Now we will call you one by one into the next room for the final part of the exam to see if you are a pass or fail. Aburame Shino you will be first," Iruka-sensei informed the class turning with Mizuki-sensei and heading into the room across the hall with Aburame-san trailing behind them.

Approximately forty five minutes later it was only the Uchiha heir, Sauske and the Yamanaka heiress, Ino left in the room with myself. "Uchiha Sauske," came from the hallway. So make that only the Yamanaka heiress and myself left for the ninjutsu portion of the exam.

Sitting in silence, except for the ticking of the clock on the wall, I waited for the final judgment which would make or break my chance at being a Kohona ninja. Jerking myself back to alertness I prepared myself with breathing exercises calming myself.

"Uzumaki Naoku."

Standing slowly and walking steadily across the classroom, through the door, into the hallway, and into the testing room pulling the door shut behind myself. I made my way to the center of the room and turned to face Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei.

"Uzumaki Naoku ready to begin the clone jutsu," I intoned to the sensei's blandly awaiting approval to begin the jutsu. Iruka-sensei gave a nod and a slight wave of his hand, indicating that I could begin at my discretion.

With a smile to myself and a deep breath I brought my hands together forming the ram sign for concentration. Closing my eyes I gathered my chakra within prepare to form clones. With a burst of chakra and a large poof of smoke cloaking nearly the whole room in smokescreen I could just hear Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei coughing on the large amount of smoke. However I tuned it out to stare in shock at the clone just to my right.

With a slam Iruka-sensei opened the window the smoke clearing almost immediately from the room. "Are you alri-," I heard Iruka-sensei start and then abruptly stop, staring at the clone next to me. I turned to face my sensei's giving a nervous glance once more to my right I looked back at the gaping sensei's.

"So does this mean I can finally graduate?" I asked with a tone of nervous amusement knowing now was probably not the best time to be making a joke.

Iruka-sensei opening his mouth to answer gave a mild choking sound closed it coughed and opened his mouth again to attempt an answer once more, "Naoku-kun you…"

* * *

**Chapter notes:**

So after writing this chapter I realized how crappy I am at writing fight scenes. Bah, oh well I just attempt to get the idea of it across I suppose. Thank for reading!


	3. Ch 3 : Stare Between Jailer and Prisoner

Hello! So this is my brain baby! I have no idea where it is going to go but I plan to enjoy every second and every word I can pump out! Send me a message for inspiration, a review for some constructive criticism, or heck send me a flame for a laugh to brighten my day. I would love it if you sent me a request to review my work, maybe you can be the inspiration I find myself lacking in at times.

Summary: Staring into space. My past time and my passion. They may hate me but I have my mind and my abilities, I need no other in this existence.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto. I am not profiting from the use of the Naruto characters, plots, places, or other devices from the manga/anime.

* * *

**Last Time**

"So does this mean I can finally graduate?" I asked with a tone of nervous amusement knowing now was probably not the best time to be making a joke.

Iruka-sensei opening his mouth to answer gave a mild choking sound, closed It, coughed and opened his mouth again to attempt an answer once more, "Naoku-kun you…"

**Chapter Three: Stare Between Jailor and Prisoner**

"Naoku-kun you… I don't understand. When did you learn the kage bunshin?" Iruka-sensei asked me in bewilderment. "Well sensei I'm not quite sure how to explain it except to say it would be best if you asked hokage-jiji," I replied nervously twirling my fingers behind my back as the ten bunshin clones stood around looking bored.

Iruka-sensei gave a sigh not bothering to correct my, what he terms as disrespectful, title to our village leader. "I suppose since you did created over the required amount of three clones, even though they are bunshin, Naoku-kun you pa-"

"NO!" Mizuki-sensei yelled out standing and slamming his palms onto the table shaking papers onto the floor. Iruka-sensei and I both looked at him in shock and disbelief. "What? Why do you say that Mizuki-sensei?" Iruka-sensei questioned.

"She created the wrong clone, the wrong amount, and she has disrespected Hokage-sama. You know this is all true Iruka-sensei. How dare you dishonor the traditional test for former graduates and for future graduates just in the next room!" As soon as Mizuki-sensei had started his speech I felt my sick and numb all at once and I knew, just knew, I was done. There were no more redos.

"I- I-," Iruka-sensei heaved a sigh. While he was the senior sensei and Mizuki-sensei was an assistant in a way it was true about what Mizuki-sensei had stated and he knew it. With sad eyes Iruka-sensei turned to look at me. He opened his mouth to begin but I cut him off before he could even start, "I understand Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, thank you for your time. I'm sorry to have been such a torrid student to you both," and with a swift formal bow I turned and swept out of the room.

Brushing through all of my graduated classmates who had congregated at the front of the school talking about how excited there were to have graduated and contemplating on which "super cool ninja mission" they would undertake.

I fled through the streets dodging vicious glares, upset Kohona citizens, and angry vendors. I could feel the buildup of emotions in my chest and behind my eyes. Just a little further to my safe haven. My spot to rest, think, and rejuvenate. I can and will conquer these feelings and I WILL become a ninja. My dream wasn't even poked at and I will succeed no matter what.

At last I arrive deep in the woods of training ground 44, The Forest of Death. Breathing slowly and deeply to calm my erratic breathing I slip beneath the roots of a massive tree into a cavern of sorts. Folding my legs on top of each other and placing my hands loosely clenched onto each knee I attain the lotus pose and begin the attempt to find my center, my calm.

My eyes shoot open as I feel myself land in a place I knew I was not supposed to be in. I stand taking in my surroundings. Confused and yet understanding came to me as was the usual. I took in the long blank corridor with a torch placed every nine feet or so. The design of the torches interested me. A twisting mass of metal with nine candles placed on each one. It was beautifully sinister and I loved them for it.

I turned to see if the background changed behind me but I simply found a large blank expanse of the same brick that made up the corridor. "Interesting," I whispered to myself and it continued on down the corridor a soft creepy echo that made me shiver even though I was slowly coming to acceptance of where I had awoken.

I turned away from the blank wall and started down the corridor hoping something would give an indication of change and progression in my journey. What felt like nearly an hour later I felt myself give away to exasperation and heaved a sigh. "Ku-Ku-ku." I Jumped spinning in a 180 to the evil laugh that came from behind me. To my surprise an archway with deep red smoke billowed out towards me.

Looking closer I voiced my thoughts aloud, "Is that… chakra?" Cautiously I moved forward watching as the red chakra moved aside allowing me to pass through the archway into the monstrous cavern beyond it.

"Welcome jailor to my current home."

I stared wide eyed and slightly slack jawed at the impressive creature before me. "You, you are the nine tailed fox. Kyubii!"

A maniacal grin and a twisting of demented red narrowed eyes were all the answer I got before…

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Sooo I apologize for the delay and the rather short length of the chapter but I need help and direction! Should I make this a narokuXshikamaru story or a narokuXgaraa story. It's one or the other and whoever she isn't with I thought would make a great little/older brother for her. Mind you Naoku is 15 since she failed the exam 3 times. Shikamaru is 12 and Garaa is 16 cuz I said so

I would soooo love some input on this. It definitely takes the story in two different directions but similar endings. Kinda… lol but please and thank you!


End file.
